My Choice
by kittyblue929292
Summary: Inuyasha runs off again to go see Kikyo. Kagome gets sad and she walks away in the other direction and thinks that Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Who does he chose?


Kagome slowly walked down a path in the forest close to Keada's vilage. She didn't know why but she needed to just get away from everyone.

Inuyasha ran off again and she new were he was going. To see Kikyo again. Kagome started to tear up again just from the thought. She loved him but she new Kikyo was his choice.

"Kikyo. I will protect you from Naraku and I will avange your death. But. I just can't be with you." Inuyasha said lightly to Kikyo.

"But Inuyasha. Don't you love me? Or do you love my reincarnation Kagome?" Kikyo said walking closer to him

"I did love you once Kikyo. But that is the past. Kagome has showed me that I don't have to be alone. She accepts me for who I am. I guess I really do love Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said lightly as she hugged him. "I know this will be our last meeting together"

"I am sorry Kikyo" Inuyasha whisperd as she disappeared for the last time. He quickly turned around and ran back to the village. When he go to Keada's hut, he walked in quietly so he wouldnt wake anyone. Sango who was already awake sat up. Inuyasha look around to see Kagome no were in sight. "Were is Kagome?"

"We dont know. We just seen her walk away and when we tried to ask she said that she needed to be by herself. Inuyasha please find her. She walked off in the other direction of the way you left." After she said that he instently ran out in the direction she told him. Sagno new he would find her so she layed back down and went back to sleep.

Kagome kept walking. Not knowing were she was going. Or were she was. Inuyasha slowly walked behind you . Not knowing what to say. He didn't want to make her mad even though he new she probably already was. Kagome didnt know that he was behind her untill she herd him whisper her name softly. "Kagome" Inuyasha didnt know what else he could say.

"Inuyasha?" She slowly turnd around to see him with his head down.

"Kagome. I'm sorry that I left. I just had to see Kikyo one last time." Inuyasha slowly looked up at Kagome to see her face all puffy from tear's.

"What do you mean one last time?" Kagome didnt know what was going on.

"She is gone. I told her that I couldnt be with her but that I knew have to avange her death. But... I just cant be with her anymore." He walked alittle closer to Kagome.

"But dont you love her?"

"I did once. But that was then and this is now. Kagome.. I .." He walked alittle closer

"You what Inuyasha?"

"I...I..." He pulled Kagome to him in a tight hug and lightly whispered in her ear. "I love you Kagome" He held her tighter. Never wanting to be sperated.

"Oh Inuyasha. I love you to." Kagome hugged him back with more tears running down her face.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and he lightly tipped her head upword and kissed her with all his love for her. He knew now that he would be happy because she would always be by his side. As they broke apart he said lightly"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Will you be my mate. Please?"

"Of course I will Inuyasha." Inuyasha smile as he held on to her tightly. He light moved her hair out of the way and lightly kissed her collerbone.

"Kagome, For the demons way of mateing, they have to bite there mate. I will hurt alitte. You dont have to do it if you dont want to."

"I want to Inuyasha"

He soflt kissed her and then he moved down to softly kiss were the mark would go. He lightly brushed his fangs on the spot and then he bit into her. Kagome held onto him. When he finished he licked the blood on and around it and he sftly kissed the spot and then he softly kissed Kagome."Never leave me Kagome. Please"

"I wont Inuyasha. I promise"

"Come on. Let's get back to the village."

"Yeah" They began to walk slowly hand in hand back to Keada's village.

When they got back to camp, they walked into the hut and they slowlt made there way over to Kagome's spot. Shippo was all curled up in her sleeping bag and Kagome didn't want to disturb him. Inuyasha sat next to the wall that was close to her bed. "Come here Kagome" Inuyasha said lightly as Kagome walked over to him, he brought her into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep here. Shippo seems to have taken your bed" She layed her head on his chest and she closed her eyes.

"Thankyou. Inuyasha." She wisperd as she fell asleep

Inuyasha smiled and he rested his head on top of hers and fell alseep.

* * *

Well... It is my second story so i am sorry if it is bad 


End file.
